ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairchild Play
Fairchild Play is the 20th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Nightwing ** Raven ** Starfire ** Terra Supporting Characters * Caitlin Fairchild * Lois Lane (flashback and main story) * Superman (flashback and main story) * Jimmy Olsen (first appearance) * Wildfire Villains * Slade ** Rose the Ravager * Queen Bee / Sasha Woodman (single appearance) ** Bee Manhunters * Black Manta * Bizarro * Ternion ** Cinderblock ** Plasmus ** Overdrive * Lex Luthor (flashback only) Other Characters * Lara Lane-Kent * Molly Fairchild * Bonnie Fairchild Summary The Titans team up with Lois Lane's bodyguard Caitlin Fairchild to put a stop on a plot by Slade on which Lois' old business rival Sasha Woodman (now know as the new villainess Queen Bee), Bizarro, Cinderblock and Black Manta are involved into. Slade's plan involves his own incarnation of Project Genesis, the SPB program responsible for Fairchild's super soldier transformation. Plot The Titans encounter Starfire having a friendly training with Lois Lane's bodyguard Caitlin Fairchild, whom Starfire respects for being just like Lois: a brave mother who does what is best for her children, before they have a dinner with Lois. But suddenly, the group is attacked by a new villainess calling herself the Queen Bee, who holds a personal grudge for Lois. After a fierce but short fight, Terra manages to unmask Queen Bee, whom Lois recognizes as Sasha Woodman, her old rival from Daily Planet who was fired for attempting to fake a story she was supposed to make about Superman (she was paid by Luthor to frame Superman for Bizarro's destructive rampage until Lois and her college and photographer Jimmy Olsen reported about Superman's battle with Bizarro). As part of her preparation for revenge, Woodman ran to the Titans' nemesis Slade, who gave her a Bee-based flight suit and enhanced her with a Super Soldier serum (similar to the one responsible for Fairchild's powers) which granted her increased strength and allowed her to communicate with bees. Just as the fight continues, the group is joined in the fight by Superman and Wildfire, who force Queen Bee to retreat. The Titans are then approached by Jimmy Olsen, who shows them a footage and pictures he took from Slade while sneaking in a abandoned Project Cadmus facility. The heroes are only sure that whatever Slade is up to, it will cost numerous lives if it is not stopped. Using a device Terra had just plugged on Queen Bee before she escaped, the group tracks her down and head to the facility. There, they discover that Slade is planning to create his own incarnation of Project Genesis (the SPB program responsible for Fairchild's super soldier transformation) and create a new squad of Super Soldier mercenaries, which reminds Terra of the "apprentice" Slade wanted her to become[[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]] - [[Dark Designs (JLA: KOR Episode)|''Dark Designs]]. They also discover that Rose the Ravager, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overdrive, Black Manta and Superman's deformed clone Bizarro are also involved (although Bizarro turns out to have been manipulated by Slade). While the others sneak into the core to sabotage the device, Superman, Terra, Beast Boy, Fairchild and Wildfire confront Slade and his pawns and a fight issues. While facing defeat by Fairchild's hands, Queen Bee breaks down into a tantrum as she has a vision of what Slade really plans to do to her. Driven into madness, Queen Bee programs her Bee Manhunters to attack both sides and hacks Slade's computer, programming it to merge Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overdrive together as Ternion just like Vandal Savage did before''Justice League: Knights of Rao'' - ''Justice Titans''. Seeing the out-of-control of their plan, Slade, Rose and Black Manta retreat, leaving Bizarro and a still traumatized Queen Bee behind. As Ternion wreaks havoc across the laboratory, Terra and Fairchild escort Queen Bee and Bizarro out of the facility before Terra depowers Queen Bee with the River Styx serum and convinces Bizarro to collaborate with the heroes. As Superman and Bizarro slow Ternion down, Cyborg and Terra build a inter-dimensional portal device which will send Ternion away to another dimension. Under Bizarro's pleas to help him in his way home, Nightwing projects the portal to send Bizarro and Ternion into Bizarro's dimension, where Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overdrive are separated from each other and weakened. The heroes watch as Bizarro relaxes happily in his world and keeps the weakened villains as his pets before they leave him in peace. As Woodman is stripped off her Queen Bee armor and admitted to a psychiatric institution until she recovers from her mental breakdown, the heroes reunite with Lois in the Titans Tower. As Raven voices her impressions with Lois and Caitlin's close friendship, Terra complements that Caitlin has this loyalty to Lois because of her children, who were once in danger until Superman saved them. They later watch as Starfire enjoys herself with Lois' daughter Lara and Caitlin's children Molly and Bonnie. Voice Actors * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Tara Strong as Raven * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * George Newbern as Superman * Ali Hillis as Cailtin Fairchild * Scott Porter as Wildfire * Roger Craig Smith as Jimmy Olsen * Ron Perlman as Slade * Alyssa Milano as Rose the Ravager * Tasia Valenza as Queen Bee * Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta * J. B. Blanc as Bizarro * Dee Bradley Baker as Cinderblock Trivia * Queen Bee's defeat by Fairchild's hands is similar to Infinite being beaten and scolded at by Shadow in the Shadow Episode DLC in Sonic Forces. * The moment she orders her Bee Manhunters to attack both sides is similar to Ulysses Klaue ordering his mercenaries to shoot both the Avengers and Ultron's group in Avengers: Age of Ultron. References Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)